


Napping Dongsaengs and fond Hyungs

by EliKat



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliKat/pseuds/EliKat
Summary: Kyungsoo napping and Chanyeol being the soft boi he is
Kudos: 7





	Napping Dongsaengs and fond Hyungs

**Author's Note:**

> this is short but I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> I also have a writing Twitter now!  
> @Eli_Writes26
> 
> Please follow👉👈

Chanyeol looked down fondly at Kyungsoo, the younger sleeping soundly with his head on Chanyeol's thigh.

It was moments like this that Chanyeol loved, it was so easy to forget that Kyungsoo was only a year older than Kai and technically part of the Maknae line. The younger was always so independent and mature, never wanting to put a burden on his hyungs and wanting the attention to go to Kai and Sehun.

Sometimes though he would get a chance of Sleepy, cuddly Kyungsoo and Chanyeol was always ready to take care of the younger. Kyungsoo had been working so hard the past week with group activities and his own personal schedules. The minute he got back to the dorm he had immediately sat next to Chanyeol and laid his head on his thigh, nudging him like a sleepy cat that wanted to be petted.

Chanyeol obeyed and ran his fingers through the younger's hair smiling softly as Kyungsoo started to doze off.

This is what he loved, a sleepy dongsaeng wanting to be taken care of, later he would make Kyungsoo wake up and make him something to eat but for now he would let him sleep and he would watch over him.

He sat back against the cushions and lowered the volume on the TV, not really paying attention to the drama but letting the soft voices wash over him and soothe him into his own restful sleep as Kyungsoo cuddled closer to his hyung, smiling as he dreamed good dreams.


End file.
